Hell or win
by Dark Phinx
Summary: Gracias a una apuesta con Waya, Hikaru le enseñará a Akira lo divertido que puede s er el Halloween. Sobre todo a la hora de disfrazarse. AkiHika, lemon, yaoi, ¿roleplay?


Hey, ps y'hace mucho que n'hacía lemon para HikaGo. Éste l'hice en un ratito y ps fue beteado también muy rápido, porque si no ps se perdía el _Halloween_. Espero q'haya quedado bien.

* * *

**Hell-_or_­-Win **

A Hikaru le encantaba disfrazarse.

Pero de esta forma resultaba embarazoso.

Quizá de niño habría disfrutado el _Halloween_ de igual forma que el Obon. Las bromas, los dulces y los disfraces le habían provocado grandes alegrías. Pero hoy, a parte de titiritar de frío, le dirigía todo pensamiento asesino a Waya. Ahí, frente a aquella puerta, con aquella gabardina negra, se sentía como chico de catálogo.

Estúpido Waya. Estúpida apuesta.

Tocó el timbre. Una vez. Dos veces.

Si dios existía, no habría nadie en casa. Lamentablemente, o dios no existía o le divertía su sufrimiento. Escuchó unos pasos y la manera en que crujió la cerradura. Casi pudo oír la llave dando vuelta. Se preparó para quitarse la gabardina y pronto se encontró con la piel de gallina, semidesnudo, frente a Toya. No sabía si era el aire tibio del verano o la vergüenza, probablemente ambos.

Akira no se encontraba mucho mejor. Quizá con más ropa, pero eso no duraría mucho. Frente a él, se encontraba Shindo, con un listón negro al cuello, ajustados y _diminutos_ shorts de lycra. Tal vez lo más _inquietante_ eran las largas orejas que sobresalían en su cabeza. No supo exactamente qué fue, pero _algo_ de eso desconectó su cerebro.

-¿Q-quieres pasar?

Realmente no era lo mejor que pudo haber dicho. Es más, ni siquiera lo debió de haber dicho. Debió de haberle lanzado a Hikaru una toalla, una sábana, algo y gritarle para que se fuera de su casa. Sin embargo, ahora que Shindo estaba entrando a la casa, no pudo evitar fijarse en su _colita_ de algodón.

Era incómodo. Estaban en la sala, sin nada que decirse. Las mejillas de Hikaru demostraban lo embarazoso de la situación. Y por más que quisiera, no podía quitarle la mirada de encima.

-¿Go?

Hikaru asintió y las orejitas se movieron de forma inocente, casi provocativa. Toya ahora estaba conciente de que su sentido común se había suicidado en el momento que Shindo apareció en su puerta. Antes de hoy, Akira dudaba de la existencia de dios. Hoy estaba seguro. Gracias a alguna fuerza más allá de su comprensión sus padres estaban en China y no en su casa.

El Go no había sido la mejor opción. Aunque siempre parecía calmar – y luego alborotar – a los eternos rivales, hoy las cosas serían al revés. Toya lo llevó a su habitación, jugarían en su goban. Antes de la quinta jugada Akira se encontraba sudando frío. Al ojiverde frente a él siempre le había molestado la posición de seiza, y como era su costumbre en los juegos informales, se sentó en forma india. No sería problema si su indumentaria fuera menos _reveladora._ Las piernas de Shindo se encontraban casi descubiertas y el _bulto _entre sus piernas se mostraba prominente debido a la lycra. Las pequeñas gotas de sudor en su torso desnudo no ayudaban en nada.

Shindo se mordió el labio. Estaba pensando en una jugada difícil, seguramente pensando en todas las probabilidades que le presentaba el goban. Era demasiado. Más de lo que podía controlar. Se levantó repentinamente necesitaba algo frío y lo necesitaba _ahora_. En el refrigerador, una lata _helada_ de jugo de mango lo esperaba.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación con otra lata igual en mano, para Hikaru. Quiso ofrecérsela, pero la imagen frente a él era demasiado tentadora. Shindo se encontraba de espaldas, y ahora que ponía más atención podía ver que la cinta en su cuello era un moño. Deslizó su mirada por la espalda de su contrincante, hasta llegar a su trasero. Ahí seguía la _esponjosa_ colita de algodón.

En un momento de maldad, Akira comenzó a acercarse sigilosamente. Si Hikaru quería ser un inocente _conejo, _él sería un _salvaje_ lobo. Recorrió rápidamente la espalda de su _conejito_ desde el cuello hasta el comienzo de la lycra con la fría lata de jugo. Hikaru se arqueó al instante, pegando un respingo. Antes de que pudiera quejarse, Toya se encontraba abrazado a él, mordiendo sensualmente sus hombros, se mostró satisfecho cuando la boca de Shindo dejó escapar el primer gemido. Akira dejó la lata a un lado, y acarició en forma circular los pezones de Hikaru, que se pusieron erectos al contacto. Las frías manos de Toya y su cálida boca en su cuello eran más sensaciones de las que Shindo podía soportar.

Toya tomó uno de los extremos del listón con los dientes, y lo jaló con delicadeza. Sopló en la nuca de su rival, mientras utilizaba el mismo listón para amarrar las muñecas de Hikaru. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de su contrincante, mientras los ojos grises se ocultaban en señal de placer. Lo inclinó sobre el goban, besando y lamiendo su espalda. Prestando más atención, pudo ver que la colita de algodón era sostenida por un velcro. La mordió y la jaló bruscamente, hasta arrancarla. La lycra se expandió y se contrajo, golpeando el trasero de Shindo.

Akira se retiró, para disgusto de Hikaru. Sin embargo, había notado lo _incómodo_ que se encontraba su rival. Si seguían así por más tiempo el goban dejaría una marca roja en la deliciosa piel de Hikaru. Tomó las manos por el listón y lo guió hasta los pies de su cama. Los ojos azules de Toya revelaban el deseo que lo invadía. Se sentó en el borde del colchón con las piernas abiertas, mostrándole a Hikaru los resultados de su juego.

-¿Truco o trato? - propuso Hikaru.

-Truco – contestó Akira sin pensar - . Y espero que sea bueno.

No tenía que decirlo. Al instante Hikaru se puso de pie y comenzó desabotonar la camisa con los dientes, a veces con éxito, a veces arrancando los botones en el proceso. Lamía las pequeñas zonas de piel expuestas, hasta llegar al ombligo y penetrarlo con su lengua. Los jadeos de Akira comenzaron, pero no serían nada comparado a lo que estaba por venir.

Shindo se arrodilló y comenzó a bajar la cremallera de Toya con los dientes. Lamió el miembro despierto por encima de los bóxers, haciendo aún más sonoros los jadeos del otro. Tomó el elástico entre los labios y lo bajó sólo lo necesario para descubrir el sexo de su depredador. Akira esperaba con ansia el momento en que Hikaru se metiera su miembro a la boca, pero en lugar de eso, mordió levemente sus testículos. Luego, lamió la longitud de su sexo y mordió juguetonamente la punta. La succionaba y la lamía de tal forma que Akira supo que no resistiría demasiado. Aunque ver la boca de Shindo llena de su semen y sus labios manchados de blanco era una imagen que lo exitaba, tenía planeado algo más para esa noche.

Separó a Hikaru de su miembro, sin saber quién lo lamentaba más, y lo empujó en la cama. Se posicionó sobre él, notando las ligeras marcas que había dejado el goban y algunas piedras en su piel. Lo besó con avidez, mientras sus manos recorrían nuevamente el torso desnudo. Sus erecciones se frotaban de manera febril y pudo notar que el short de Hikaru ya se encontraba _húmedo_. Bajó mordisqueando la piel del pecho, observando una pequeña piedra negra en el ombligo de Shindo. La empujó con su lengua y la tomó con los dientes, aventándola de forma salvaje. Pasó sus brazos por detrás de Hikaru, y los introdujo por debajo de los shorts. La cálida piel de Shindo lo recibió. Se mostró sorprendido y contrariado.

-Eran más cortos que mis bóxers – fue la explicación.

Quizá no era la mejor manera de salir a la calle, pero eso poco le importaba a Akira en ese momento. Le indicó a Shindo que levantara las caderas y se deshizo de la molesta prenda. Besó con pasión el interior de los muslos de Hikaru, hasta que llegó a sus glúteos. Mordió uno de ellos, el ligero dolor hizo levantar a Shindo las caderas nuevamente. Lamió la entrada y lo penetró ligeramente con la lengua, emulando lo que Hikaru había hecho con su ombligo minutos atrás. Sabía que no era suficiente preparación y lamió sus dedos, introduciéndolos uno a uno hasta dejarlos listos. Los retiró lentamente y su miembro invadió el cuerpo del ojiverde. Retomó sus labios, haciéndole olvidar el momentáneo dolor, que pronto se convirtió en placer, cuando Akira tocó _aquel_ punto en Hikaru. Abandonó la boca y se concentró en el cuello de Shindo.

El ritmo cadencioso lo volvía loco, el interior de su eterno rival era simplemente delicioso. Embestía una y otra vez, gimiendo a la par de su compañero. Sabía que el miembro de Hikaru estaba duro y desatendido, pero pronto se encargaría de eso. Cuando se dio cuenta que el final estaba cerca, aceleró el ritmo de sus embestidas y masturbó un par de veces el miembro de Hikaru, que se corrió en su mano casi al contacto. Akira tampoco pudo más y se vino dentro de Shindo.

Salió de él con delicadeza, y lamió los restos de semen del vientre de Hikaru, besándolo una última vez en esa noche, haciéndolo probar su esencia. La juguetona lengua de Shindo lamió hasta la más mínima gota de semen de la boca de Akira, dejándola limpia. Toya desamarró las manos de Hikaru, y lo abrazó de forma cálida.

-Es el primer _Halloween _ que festejo – confesó -. Y no pude haberlo festejado de mejor manera.

* * *

Y ps eso no fue todo, hay una side story Isumi/Waya. Si quieres verla, haz click aquí.Zia Jian! 

Dark Phinx


End file.
